<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ready, Set... Not yet by marlborobitch</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24247921">Ready, Set... Not yet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/marlborobitch/pseuds/marlborobitch'>marlborobitch</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Avengers Tower, Bathing/Washing, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Bisexual Tony Stark, Bucky Barnes Is a Good Bro, Coming Out, Drunk Tony Stark, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Hurt Steve Rogers, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Insecure Steve Rogers, Insecure Tony Stark, Insecurity, Internalized Homophobia, Jealous Steve Rogers, M/M, Morning Sex, No Smut, Party, Past Relationship(s), Period-Typical Homophobia, Secret Relationship, Shy Steve Rogers, Slow Dancing, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Has A Heart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:01:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,182</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24247921</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/marlborobitch/pseuds/marlborobitch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What better way to display how wonderfully normal and human they were than to share information about their personal lives with the world. Still, Steve certainly was not on board and Tony hadn't seen him since their conversation ended last night. As if it didn't hurt enough that Steve was embarrassed that Tony was his boyfriend or that he'd decided to sleep in his old bedroom rather than the one he shared with Tony, now he was avoiding him. Oh well, Tony would show him.</p><p>Or, the one where Steve isn’t quite ready to announce their relationship, so Tony tries and fails to make his boyfriend jealous.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov, Steve Rogers/Original Male Character(s), Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>101</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ready, Set... Not yet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Warning for some 1930s-40s homophobia including violence and some slurs. </p><p>Hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Two can play at that game.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>This was a dangerous thought coming from Tony stark. Especially when in reference to his boyfriend who'd been ignoring him all day.</p><p> </p><p>On top of that, the worst part was the reason Steve had been ignoring him. Tony wanting to announce their relationship to the public should have been something wonderful. <em>So why had Steve gotten so upset with him?</em></p><p> </p><p>"I'm just not ready, Tony."</p><p> </p><p>Of course. How had Tony been so stupid? Steve was <em>embarrassed</em> of him. Nine months in and he still didn't want anyone to know that they were dating.</p><p> </p><p><em>Whatever</em>. Tony didn't need this, and he sure as hell wouldn't sit around moping. Tonight would've been the perfect night. The Avengers would all be present at the charity event hosted at the tower under Tony's name, courtesy of Nick Fury—something about keeping up appearances. What better way to display how wonderfully normal and human they were than to share information about their personal lives with the world?</p><p> </p><p>Still, Steve certainly was not on board and Tony hadn't seen him since their conversation ended last night. As if it didn't hurt enough that Steve was embarrassed that Tony was his boyfriend or that he'd decided to sleep in his old bedroom rather than the one he shared with Tony, now he was avoiding him.<em> Oh well, Tony would show him.</em></p><p> </p><p>Always over dramatic, Tony made sure his entrance to the event was grand. Perhaps tonight he went a tad bit overboard. At least that's what the look on Fury's face told him when he flew through the wide open balcony doors in his suit.</p><p> </p><p>Everyone in the crowd, however, applauded at his landing. As he stood and made his way toward the bar, he stepped right out of the armor in a classic black suit and pulled out his sunglasses while Mark 26 walked itself back toward the balcony and took off over the edge to return to the workshop.</p><p> </p><p>Steve's eyes couldn't be torn from his boyfriend, who was currently paying him no mind. Rather, Tony was heading for a group of already drunk girls in dresses that covered no more than the bare minimum.</p><p> </p><p>Without acknowledging the man he loved, Tony wrapped his arms around the women on either side of him, pulling them closer. That oughtta make Stevie jealous.</p><p> </p><p>In a corner with Thor, Steve tried to listen to some story about Jane's accomplishments while very obviously staring at Tony. By now, he was used to his boyfriend flirting with women in public because that's just who Tony was and who he was expected to be. Their relationship wasn't public, of course, and as far as everyone knew Tony Stark was available. It would be more odd for Tony to not be flirting with tons of women than it was for him to be all over several.</p><p> </p><p>However, something about the way he was acting tonight just got right under Steve's skin. After all, that's exactly what Tony wanted.</p><p> </p><p>Being ignored by his Stevie all day had been miserable, so Tony needed to get him all riled up to get all the attention he desired.</p><p> </p><p>On the other hand, Steve was not aware of these goals, so he got a little more riled up than Tony would have wanted. Unlike his boyfriend, though, Steve wasn't one to make a scene.</p><p> </p><p>So, he made his rounds making small talk and greeting civilians. As Tony would say, Captain America business—kissing babies and such. Eventually he ended up back at his previous table. Thor had wandered off somewhere with Bruce, so Steve sat alone until Nat got bored teasing Clint and dragged Bucky along behind her.</p><p> </p><p>"Aw, why the pouty face, Rogers?" Nat teased innocently. Steve just shook his head in response.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, come on, Stevie. What's wrong?" Bucky pinched his best friend’s cheek as Natasha slid onto his lap.</p><p> </p><p>Despite Steve's silence, the two quickly figured out what had him down by following his eyes to Tony running an amplified version of his usual playboy routine. They gave each other a look before Nat leaned in, rubbing Steve's shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>"Why don't you go talk to him, Sweetie?"</p><p> </p><p>"Obviously he doesn't want to talk to me right now. Just look at him."</p><p> </p><p>It was hard to argue with that logic. Several young women surrounded Tony, only lacking drinks in their hands if they were dancing on him, and to make matters worse, he did not hesitate to let his hands wander across their bodies.</p><p> </p><p>"You know how Tony is, Steve. It's all an act." Nat's statement became less reassuring as Tony stuck his tongue down some girl's throat whose name he probably couldn't even remember.</p><p> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">That was enough to send Steve across the room, eyes not shying from their dead stare on his boyfriend as he pushed down the tears stinging behind them. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p>"Tony!" He tugged on his boyfriend's sleeve, trying to shout over the music, only to be ignored.<span class="Apple-converted-space"> “Shellhead, please?”</span></p><p> </p><p>Giving up on getting his attention in a somewhat nice way, Steve pushed his way past some girls in mini skirts trying to grind against the man he loves.</p><p> </p><p>Putting on his best <em>Captain America Voice</em> as Tony would call it, Steve said, "Iron man, I need to speak with you for a minute."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh my God, guys, it's Captain America."</p><p> </p><p>"Tiffany. Girls. This is my associate, Mr. Rogers." Tony's smug look said it all.</p><p> </p><p>"Wow, you look even stronger in person." A petite, blonde woman in a mini dress started rubbing Steve's arm, which he quickly jerked away, hardly masking the look of disgust flashing across his face.</p><p> </p><p>"Excuse us, ladies." Steve muttered through clenched teeth.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't worry, babes. I'll be back soon. This shouldn't take long." Tony raised his glass to the women as Steve dragged him toward the bar. "Why the stern face, Cap?"</p><p> </p><p>"You know damn well why," Steve lowered his voice. "What the hell do you think you're doing, Shellhead?"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, so now I get a pet name. Thought I was <em>Iron Man</em>."</p><p> </p><p>"Well, I tried to get your attention by other means, but you wouldn’t list-"</p><p> </p><p>"Save it, Rogers. Now, if you don’t need anything else from me. The ladies await."</p><p> </p><p>And with that, Tony was back in the dance floor, <em>Tiffany</em> wrapping herself around his body.</p><p> </p><p>His plan was working swimmingly. Steve had been so jealous!</p><p> </p><p>Except, Tony hadn't realized that his actions had genuinely hurt Steve's feelings. His expectations of a jealous, overprotective Steve were not quite met.</p><p> </p><p>Storming straight past his table where Nat and Bucky still sat, barely keeping their hands of each other, Steve headed straight for the elevator.</p><p> </p><p>Pressing the button repeatedly, Steve tried to stop the tears that inevitably streaked down his face as he heard footsteps approaching.</p><p> </p><p>"Come on. Come on. Come<em> on</em>!" He whispered under his breath, praying the doors would open faster and cursing his watery eyes when the security retina scan failed.</p><p> </p><p>"Calm down, Stevie." A large hand appeared on his back.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm f- fine, Buck."</p><p> </p><p>"What's got you so worked up?"</p><p> </p><p>"He just- Tony just- He likes to flirt. He's just having fun."</p><p> </p><p>"Well, his idea of fun shouldn't be making his fella cry."</p><p> </p><p>"I mean- he just- he- Tony's-" Steve stuttered as Bucky scanned his own eye and pulled him into the elevator, wiping his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"Shh," Bucky pulled him into a hug. "Catch your breath, and then we'll talk about it."</p><p> </p><p>"B- but, you need to get back- back to N- Nat."</p><p> </p><p>"Don't worry about her. She ran off to find Clint, anyway." Bucky assured his best friend. "Now, why don't you tell me what's going on, Doll?"</p><p> </p><p>"Well, yesterday Tony said he wanted to announce our relationship at the event tonight. But- but I'm just not ready, Buck. I mean, you- you remember what happened when people found out about Tommy."</p><p> </p><p>Bucky did remember. Tommy was Steve's first, and only other boyfriend aside from Tony. When Tommy’s friends found out about Steve, well... they weren't very pleased to say the least.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Large fists pounded at Steve's fragile body, boots kicking at his sides as he collapsed against the ground. None of the blows hurt, though, quite like his. Tommy. The man he loved, holding him up for his friends to blacken his eyes and bruise his ribs.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The minute they caught Steve and Tommy kissing, his lover turned on him, claiming Steve had forced himself on him and calling his boyfriend slurs. The four men picked him up by the arms and dragged him outside to kick his ass.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Five against one? Correct me if I'm wrong, boys, but this doesn't seem to evenly matched." Bucky grabbed two of the boys, Steve remembered were called Jim and Daniel, by their collars and threw them away from his best friend. "How about we make this a little more fair?" He swung his fist at Tommy, forcing him to drop Steve to the ground. "Get the hell out of here, punks!" They all took off.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>"Whatever, man!”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Not our fault your friend's a faggot!"</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>"What? Stevie, is that true?"</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Steve hung his head in shame. "Well, I guess you're probably gonna start kicking my ass now, too, huh?"</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><em>"What? No. Stevie, come 'ere." Bucky lifted his best friend’s small bo</em>dy and pulled him immediately into a hug.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Wait. You don't hate me?"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"'Course not. I'm with you to the end of the line, pal."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"So, we- we're still friends?"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Yeah," Bucky helped Steve start walking. "Now, let's get you home and cleaned up."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"I just- I just don't wanna- it can't be like that again.." Suddenly Bucky understood why Steve was so upset.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, did you tell Tony that?"</p><p> </p><p>"N- no. He doesn't even know about Tommy. Don't want him to think I- I'm weak." Steve sniffled against Bucky's chest. "B’sides. You saw him with those girls. This is prob’ly jus’ his way of breaking up with me."</p><p> </p><p>"Hey," Bucky lifted Steve's chin. "How about you let me worry about Tony, okay?"</p><p> </p><p>Steve nodded, and with one last hug, Bucky left him at his room and set off on his mission. When he reached the floor of the party, he got off the elevator to go find Tony, who was now chugging a bottle of liquor while the same group of dancing girls cheered him on.</p><p> </p><p>"That's enough." He said in a stern voice, taking the bottle from Tony's hand, and spilling some down his chest.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey! This suit costs more than your rent, dickhead."</p><p> </p><p>"You need to drink some coffee and come with me," Bucky said, grabbing Tony by the wrist.</p><p> </p><p>"What the hell is <em>your</em> problem?"</p><p> </p><p>"What the hell is <em>my</em> problem? My best friend is sitting in <em>your</em> room crying because his boyfriend is an asshole. That doesn't sit too well with me."</p><p> </p><p>"Wait- Steve's crying?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, douchebag. Now are you gonna come make it right or are you gonna keep dancing with your sluts?"</p><p> </p><p>"I- I-" And Tony Stark did the one thing he never does. He shut up.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Guilt filled Tony completely as Bucky told him about Tommy. His heart sank in his chest at the realization of why Steve hadn't wanted to announce their relationship to the public. He was scared.</p><p> </p><p>His mouth went dry at the thought that his plan to make Steve jealous enough to give him attention he longed for had only caused his boyfriend pain. Now his poor Stevie was all alone and sad and it was all Tony's fault. He always had to find a way to screw things up. Watch him lose Steve over his own arrogance and ignorance. <em>Typical</em>.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey," Bucky ran his cool, metal hand through Tony's curling hair. "No need to get so worked up, Doll. Just go on up to yer room and make Stevie feel better. Talk to him. Make him see that things're different now. And make sure he knows you were just trying to get his attention with those ladies."</p><p> </p><p>Giving a nod and bolting for his bedroom door, he tried to quickly formulate a speech to give his lovely, devastated boyfriend about how magnificent Steve was and how sorry Tony was. Choked sobbing stopped him dead in his tracks, slowing to a halt in the doorway.</p><p> </p><p>"Stevie?" His voice echoed over Steve's strangled crying.</p><p> </p><p>"T-Tony?" Steve sniffled, poking his head out from where he sat behind the bed.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, Sweetheart. I'm so sorry." <em>Fuck the speech.</em> "Darling, I didn't mean to hurt you." Being that he was so much smaller in comparison, he did his best to pull Steve into his lap. "Please, Honey, you have to believe me. I had no idea what they did to you back then, Baby. I just wanted the world to know you're all mine, Sugar." <em>Jeez. Going real heavy on the pet names, huh? </em><strong>Seriously? Fuck <em>off</em></strong><strong> inner voice. He's trying to fix this.</strong> "Stevie, I promise. I- I love you so much." Tony was now peppering kisses all around Steve's face in between words, stroking his hair and face, wiping his tears, gently rocking back and forth. "It won't ever happen again, Sweetie. I don't need anyone but you, my love. I didn't mean it, I swear. I just wanted your attention, that's all." He could feel himself rambling but couldn't stop the words spewing from his mouth, nor the pecks he was leaving on Steve's head. "Please, forgive me, Buttercup. We won't tell a soul until you feel okay, SugarBear. Even if that means taking our love to my grave, I swear. Whatever you want, Hun. Whatever you need, Lovely, that is what we’re gonna do. Please, Stevie. Just be okay, with me. <em>Please</em>, Baby."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm okay. W-we're okay." Steve whispered, finally shutting Tony up by pressing his lips against his boyfriend's. A weight instantly rose from Tony's chest with those words.</p><p> </p><p>"I love you, Steve. More than anything. And I promise you, the world is a lot more accepting than it used to be. No one would hurt you for loving a man. Besides, you can kick their ass if they try. And if that doesn't get the message across, I can clear things up with a blast."</p><p> </p><p>"I just- I don't want anyone to think less of Captain America because he likes boy." Steve said in a meek, little voice that would've suited a small, scared boy in an alley far better than <em>the</em> Captain America.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, some might. I can't make any promises against that. But, I can promise you this. I would've felt a lot better about who I am growing up had I known that the Star Spangled Man on my bedroom posters was bisexual just like me. And I'm sure little Tony Stark isn't the only boy that would feel better."</p><p> </p><p><em>Wow</em>. Steve had never thought of it like that.</p><p> </p><p>"Now, I won't go so far as to say you would've saved me from the ass beating I got the first time Howard caught me with a boy in my room." Steve winced at the casual mention of Howard's abuse. "But, I would've felt almost normal. You know, aside from the whole genius thing." And as he always did, Tony grinned and made Steve reflect his smile despite what he'd said not a moment before. "But if you're not ready, you're not ready. And that's perfectly fine, Love. My love. My baby. <em>Mine</em>." Okay, this was getting out of hand; Tony made a mental note to learn how to kick his own ass later for the excessive pet names.</p><p> </p><p>"I- Can we just wait a little longer?"</p><p> </p><p>"Of course we can, Sweet Pea."</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you, Tony." Well at least one of these imbeciles knows how to use first names, even if neither of them could wrap their heads around how to communicate <em>before</em> making a mess of things.</p><p> </p><p>Tony pressed a kiss to Steve's forehead. "We done for the night, Stud?" he asked, wondering if they'd bother returning to the party.</p><p> </p><p>"Could we just stay in here? If not, it's okay. I get it if you wanna go back.." Steve was precious when he went all soft like this.</p><p> </p><p>"Let's see, go back to getting hammered with people I don't like in the slightest or ditch the skanks for the man I'm in love with. Hmm. Tough call, tough call." Steve blushed at his words. "Come on, Honey Bunches of Oats." <em>Jesus H. <strong>Christ</strong></em>. "How about you and I go take a hot bath."</p><p> </p><p>While the hot water ran, Tony helped Steve undress. He eased his boyfriend into the warm water and let Steve relax against the pillow Tony had set up for him to rest his head on.</p><p> </p><p>"Be right back, Babe." In a robe, Tony made his way out to the kitchen of their floor, where Steve's favorite Chinese takeout had arrived. Grabbing their food, two glasses of wine, and Steve's favorite honey scented candle, Tony made his way back to the bathroom, tray in hands.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, Shellhead. This is all just too much. You didn't have to do all that."</p><p> </p><p>"Have to? No. Want to? Duh. Why wouldn't I want to pamper my gorgeous, super-soldier boyfriend? Especially after hurting his feelings." The redness of Steve's face was spreading down his neck and across his chest. Tony thought he always looked so pretty when he blushed.</p><p> </p><p>"C'mere." Steve whined once Tony had their food all set up, an older film playing on the screen above the sink.</p><p> </p><p>"What can I do for you, Stud?"</p><p> </p><p>"Hold me."</p><p> </p><p>So Tony wasted no time dropping his robe and slipping into the warm water behind his lover, wrapping his arm around Steve and feeding him a mouthful of noodles. He would never understand how much Steve truly appreciated this.</p><p> </p><p>The pair enjoyed their evening together far more in solidarity than at the huge event. Neither of them particularly cared how pissed Fury would be about how this could damage their precious image.</p><p> </p><p>As the bath water grew cold, Tony quickly stood and found Steve the softest towels he kept in the room, drying his boyfriend as if he were a small child rather than a five-inches-taller-than-him, absolutely ripped, beautiful man. But, Tony knew better than anyone that Steve could be the biggest baby in the world when he wanted to be. <em>My baby,</em> he thought possessively, quickly followed by, <em>God dammit why does Steve have to make my brain all mushy and lovey and gross.</em></p><p> </p><p>Dressing only in clean boxers, the two found themselves under warm, silk sheets, finishing their movie and falling asleep entangled in each other's arms. Steve woke Tony with slow, sleepy—yet, extremely hot—morning sex, and Tony repaid him with a large breakfast in bed straight from Steve's favorite diner.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Several weeks had passed since the party, all filled with heart eyes, snuggles, lunch dates on the balcony, and spending quality time together while doing the things they each enjoyed separately. Currently, they sat in Tony's workshop doing just that. Not bothering to share with Tony his plans just yet, Steve drew in his sketchbook thinking of ways to come out to the public about both his sexuality and relationship with Tony, who sat ten feet away at his desk nitpicking the details of his latest project. Steve, on the other hand, was focusing in on the details like the adorable lines forming around Tony's eyes along with the slight, smug smile as he finished up. The moment was one of simple joys and purity. In his heart, Steve knew this man would never let anyone hurt him verbally or physically and certainly not over their relationship.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Shellhead?” </p><p> </p><p>“Yes, my love?” Tiny responded absentmindedly as he continued working.</p><p> </p><p>"I think I'm ready."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh my gosh, we're finally gonna lose our virginity?" Tony said in a voice clearly mocking a teenage girl about to have sex for the first time. Steve scrunched his nose at the joke. "Ready for what, Stud?" Tony said in a more serious tone, finally standing and turning to his boyfriend.</p><p> </p><p>"To tell them."</p><p> </p><p>"Like <em>them</em> them?" Tony dropped what he was doing. "About us?"</p><p> </p><p>Steve nodded, all rosy cheeks and bright eyes and toothy grin.</p><p> </p><p>Tony grabbed Steve by the sides of his face, kissing him.<span class="Apple-converted-space"> Outside, he held his love close, so grateful. On the inside, he was screaming “Oh, Stevie!” like the fictional high school girl he’d just been mocking, but no one needed to know about that. </span></p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>“Now, anyone with a camera, you might wanna get ready for this one. There is someone you all need to meet.”</p><p> </p><p>Steve’s hands shook as he watched Tony on stage at the press conference, more so as he got to the closing point needing addressed.</p><p> </p><p>“This person is a big part of my life, so we finally decided it’s time to tell everyone. This announcement was not something easy to get to. It’s taken months to feel comfortable enough to share this, so I expect respect in return.”</p><p> </p><p><em>Wow</em>, Tony was being so professional.</p><p> </p><p>“And if you can’t do that, then go fuck yourself.”</p><p> </p><p><em>There it was</em>.</p><p> </p><p>“You may know this person as Captain America.” His eyes fell on Steve in the front row, beckoning him to join Tony. “Come on, Stud.”</p><p> </p><p>Steve made his way onto the stage next to his perfect, lovable, amazing, wonderful, everything-good-in-the-world, Tony.</p><p> </p><p>“But, I know him as the love of my life.” Tony finished as he grabbed Steve’s hand, lacing their fingers together.</p><p> </p><p>Several reporters stood and shuffled forward, demanding answers.</p><p> </p><p>“Does this mean Captain America is gay?”</p><p>“How long have you been dating?”</p><p>“Why did you choose to keep it secret?”</p><p>“What about Tony? He’s got a reputation.”</p><p>“Has he cheated on you, Mr. Rogers?”</p><p>“When did this happen?”</p><p>“Does Mr. Rogers know what kind of man you are, Mr. Stark?”</p><p> </p><p>Face paling at the storm of questions, Steve’s nerves started to get to him. Fortunately for him, he was perfectly fine with his rock right next to him, keeping him grounded while answering all their questions nonchalantly.</p><p> </p><p>“Bisexual, actually.”</p><p>“A year next Sunday.”</p><p>“Privacy and comfort.”</p><p>“What <em>about</em> me?”</p><p>“No, I most certainly have <em>not</em>.”</p><p>“June, last year.”</p><p> </p><p>There was one question, though, that Steve felt the courage to answer.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course I do. Do <em>you</em>?”</p><p> </p><p>The room went quiet when Steve finally spoke.</p><p> </p><p>“Every last one of you acts like you know who Tony is. Do you know he’s the kind of man to lay down his life for his friends, the kind to do everything in his power to make you smile, to make you laugh on your worst days? He’s the kind of man who can help you relax when you’re more tense than you’ve ever been, or help you sleep when you’re terribly restless. He will dry your tears no matter who caused them. So yes, I know what kind of man Tony Stark is. And he’s not the arrogant, party-hard playboy you make him out to be. He’s a man who is so easy and lovely to fall in love with. Now, if you will excuse us. We’re through answering questions about our personal lives.”</p><p> </p><p>Pepper tried to rein in the attention she’d temporarily shifted to Tony and close the conference which wasn’t too difficult considering how Steve had just stunned practically everyone. Even Tony didn’t know what to say, so he followed Steve’s lead out of the room and to the car where Happy waited patiently to drive them back to the Tower.</p><p> </p><p>“That was-“ Tony finally found his voice moments into the ride home. “Wow, Stevie.”</p><p> </p><p>“I just- I don’t like it when people say bad things about you.” Steve’s voice was far more sheepish than the <em>Captain America Voice</em> he’d put on for the press.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, thank you for defending me, Darling.” He kissed Steve’s forehead. “I’m not so good with words, like you. But you know I’ll punch any reporter that says anything wrong about my Cap.”</p><p> </p><p>A light blush spread across Steve’s cheeks as he smiled up at Tony, who, in that moment, had reminded him of Bucky. His dear best friend would never hesitate to knock someone out over Steve, whether it be defending his honor or simply saving him from an ass beating. Certainly smaller than Buck, Tony had the same protective attitude toward Steve. That was his Steve, after all. Nobody hurt <em>his Steve</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Before long, they were home from their long day. They decided to end it with Italian cuisine and dancing on the balcony to Steve’s favorite records. Under the moonlight, Tony spun his lover in circles, and Steve held his best fella close.</p><p> </p><p>As they settled into bed that night, they were both completely peaceful, still enfolded in each other’s arms.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you, Stud. Forever.” A sleepy Tony whispered, pressing a kiss to Steve’s forehead.</p><p> </p><p>”I love you, too, Shellhead. Always.” Settling comfortably into the love of his life’s arms, Steve could breathe easily as a weight that had been on his chest for <em>literally</em> a hundred years was finally lifted.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>No epilogue, but just know that Tony was right, and plenty of boys feel better about themselves and their sexualities after finding out about Captain America. And they are sure to tell him this, which honestly makes Steve’s heart glow. In other words, all of the stress of coming out was totally worth it.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>